


Idiota

by Etincelle



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biedny Sherlock, Crime, Gen, Humor, Investigations, Murder, Mystery, Mądry Jones, Naśmiewamy się z fejsbuniowych gierek, Police, Same spiski dookoła, Spoilery do 16. case'a, The Other One
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Kiedy Sherlock próbuje rozwiązać sprawę, którą zajmuje się David Jones, wszyscy wokół zdają się wariować. Sherlock początkowo trzyma się w ryzach, jednak z każdym kolejnym wydarzeniem staje się to coraz trudniejsze. W skrócie: rywalizacja, zbrodnia, geniusze, idioci i nieco humoru.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nukaone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/gifts).



> Beta: SzmaragDrac

Słowem, które Sherlock najczęściej słyszał w związku z Davidem Jonesem, było: niepotrzebnie. 

— Niepotrzebnie — mówił Ramirez, kiedy Sherlock wybierał się na miejsce zbrodni, do kasyna lub do redakcji. — Jones już tam był. 

— Niepotrzebnie — powtarzał Alex, kiedy Sherlock spędzał całe godziny, przetrząsając wszystko, co oznaczono jako materiał dowodowy w sprawie zabójstwa Emmy Ternon.

— Niepotrzebnie — mawiali Grace, Nathan, Sally i Greg, kiedy tylko Sherlock pojawiał się w drzwiach. 

Początkowo ignorował ich komentarze. Świeżo awansowany policjant nie mógł stanowić zagrożenia dla renomy Sherlocka ani wsparcia w śledztwie. Miotał się między losowo wybranymi miejscami, na listę podejrzanych wciągał każdą osobę, z którą rozmawiała ofiara, znosił do biura zupełnie bezsensowne drobiazgi, pomijając jednocześnie wszystko, co mogło mieć jakikolwiek związek z morderstwem. Nie, Sherlock wiedział, że nie ma powodu do niepokoju. Czekał cierpliwie, aż policja oprzytomnieje i — skruszona — poprosi go o pomoc, a w międzyczasie, korzystając ze świętego spokoju, na własną rękę zajmował się sprawą, którą Watson nazwał „Pocałunkiem śmierci”. 

Jednak czas mijał, nikt o pomoc nie prosił, a Sherlock coraz częściej myślał, że to niemożliwe. Niemożliwe, by wszyscy byli tak zaślepieni, że nie dostrzegali postępowania Jonesa i prześcigali się w wykonywaniu jego poleceń. Niemożliwe, że nikt nie miał nic przeciwko dokumentacji zawierającej szkic rozbitego okna w rubryczce „narzędzie zbrodni”. I wreszcie — niemożliwe, że kiedy on, Sherlock, przyszedł łaskawie podzielić się z nimi swoimi hipotezami, Donovan pieczołowicie sklejała Josie Picket, staruszce wpisanej oczywiście na listę podejrzanych (co najmniej, jakby nawiedzona osiemdziesięciopięciolatka była w stanie wypchnąć z okna młodą kobietę i to jeszcze złożywszy uprzednio pocałunek na jej ustach, no doprawdy…), karty do tarota, a Lestrade porównywał je ze wzorem znalezionym w Internecie i nikt nie był jego — jego! Sherlocka Holmesa! — hipotezami zainteresowany. 

Chcąc nie chcąc, Sherlock ograniczył się do zdegustowanych spojrzeń i jeszcze bardziej skupił się na pracy. Teraz po prostu _musiał_ rozwiązać tę sprawę; to była kwestia honoru vel. próżności. Jednak kiedy wrócił na Baker Street po niemal dobie spędzonej na obserwowaniu Rozaliny Davidov i bez zwykłego popisywania się wyłożył Johnowi wszystko, czego się dowiedział, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał, że niepotrzebnie — niepotrzebnie! — bo Jones już złapał sprawcę, że w gazetach, że geniusz i bohater, Sherlock nie wytrzymał i wybiegł z mieszkania. 

— To niemożliwe — oznajmił bez wstępów Jonesowi, który na jego widok przerwał rozmowę telefoniczną, kurtuazyjnie zakrył głośnik dłonią i z tym głupim — głupim, głupim, idiotycznym — wyrazem twarzy wyjaśnił, że szukali pięćdziesięciodwuletniej używającej balsamu do ust i kremu przeciwzmarszczkowego osoby w białym laboratoryjnym fartuchu, która jada sushi, i że wybrany spośród podejrzanych, chirurg Roger Dence — zapewne przygnieciony tymi niezbitymi dowodami — natychmiast przyznał się do winy. 

Sherlock zamrugał. Nie pomyślał nawet o wskazaniu różnicy między „nosił/użył w dniu morderstwa”, a „nosi/używa na co dzień”. Przełknął ślinę. _To niemożliwe_ , uznał. _Niemożliwe, by ktokolwiek…_ Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał z wyraźnym niepokojem na Jonesa. To rzeczywiście było niemożliwe, żeby ten… ten idiota znalazł mordercę… I to w taki sposób… I żeby wykształcony mężczyzna, słysząc o białym fartuchu, przyznał się do winy… Z własnej woli… I całe to zachowanie Lestrade’a i reszty… Jones nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł… Nie… Nie _sam_ … 

— Gra… Gratuluję — wymamrotał w końcu Sherlock, ukradkiem czyniąc znak krzyża, i wyszedł szybkim krokiem z biura. _Gdy odrzucisz to, co niemożliwe, wszystko pozostałe, choćby najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą_ , myślał, kierując się w stronę kościoła. 

  


*

  


__

Niezmiennie, _braciszku,_ pomyślał Mycroft, odłożywszy słuchawkę. _Obaj wciąż mamy cię za idiotę_. 


End file.
